Courage
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: Ziva is trying to ask the person of her dreams to marry her. However, she is having trouble. My first Kiva story.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva took a deep breath.

"Caitlin, are you ready?" the Israeli asked her girlfriend.

"Been all day" said the smiling brunette, not noticing her girlfriend's deep breath.

"Great. Can you get the basket from the fridge?" Ziva asked

Ziva David and Caitlin Todd were working at NCIS. They, along with the other members of their team, team leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Kensi Blye, had just finished a major case dealing with a marriage counselor who was killing Marines because of an abusive ex-boyfriend of hers. In the course of the investigation, Ziva and Tony had to pretend to be a fighting husband and wife ("Well, you got half down" was the smart aleck remark that rewarded McGee with a punch in the shoulder from Ziva). After she was found out, the counselor started shooting. Gibbs managed to disable her with a shot to the knee, but not before the counselor shot Kate in the shoulder. It was quickly apparent that the counselor only managed to graze Kate's shoulder, but that was enough to scare Ziva, who wasn't there when the shooting happened. When Ziva got to the hospital and saw Kate, she was doing everything in her power not to burst into hysterics. To other people, Ziva seemed alright. Kate knew better. Being in a relationship with her for two years and knowing her for three more than that, Kate knew how to read Ziva. A flick of an eyelash, a twitch in her mouth, or a wrinkle in the corner of Ziva's mouth was all Kate needed to know Ziva was close to tears. She would've found out anyway, when they got to their apartment, when Ziva buried her face in Kate's neck and sobbed, which would, as it always, set Kate off. For now, Kate squeezed Ziva's hand and smiled. As she knew, Ziva smiled back, comforted for the moment. Kate knew everything about her girlfriend…well, not everything…

Which brings us to today. They were all working on the post-case paperwork, the most mind numbing part of any case. Ziva asked Gibbs if she and Kate could go on a picnic for their lunch break which he allowed, as they were only doing paperwork. Heck, the only reason Gibbs doesn't let the whole team skive off on the paperwork was because that would only leave himself to do it. As such, he had no problem with a special lunch break. He also knew the one thing about Ziva that Kate didn't know…well, everyone knew but Kate.

As Kate went to the break room to get the picnic basket, the others watched, especially Ziva. When she was sure Kate left, Ziva opened a desk drawer and took out a ring box. Ziva opened it and looked at the diamond ring. It wasn't particularly big and extravagant, something Ziva couldn't afford, but she knew Kate would love it. She just didn't know if Kate would accept the proposal that was going to come with it.

However, Ziva got a sinking suspicion. She looked up from the ring and saw Kensi, McGee, Tony, and even Gibbs, grinning evil smiles.

_Not now. Please not now_ Ziva pleaded silently. She should've pleaded louder, though it probably wouldn't have helped.

"Here we go" Tony exclaimed in a manner like a wrestling announcer. "Will Miss David pop the question? Will Miss Todd accept her or reject her like am empty soda can? Will Miss David pop the question before my grandchildren are married? Will…

"Next person who makes an "Our grandchildren will be married by the time Ziva proposes" joke will not be able to produce the children needed for grandchildren" Ziva shouted. She _really_ wasn't in the mood for it.

The others got the message and turned back to their screens and lunch. Well, not Gibbs, although his grin wasn't as big as before.

"Calm down, David" Gibbs said. "We're just having some fun with ya".

"Thank you, boss" Tony exclaimed. The hard look from Ziva made him regret that remark instantaneously.

"I cannot explain in words how much I do not want to hear it today" Ziva said. She was typing furiously to finish a sentence before Kate came back.

"C'mon, after a month, I think we're allowed a little goofing off" Tony said. For the second time, Tony regretted opening his mouth. He turned back to his screen away from Ziva's murderous stare.

"Sorry Ziva" McGee said. "I'm sure you'll ask her this time".

McGee had hoped this would calm Ziva down. He was wrong.

"And what, Dr. Love, makes you think I was going to ask Kate at our picnic?" Ziva asked.

Now it was Ziva's turn to wish she hadn't said it. All four gave her their evil smiles again. Oh, what Ziva would've given to wipe the smirks off their faces? She satisfied herself with just thinking it while saving her document and carefully putting the ring box into her coat pocket. Gibbs was the first to speak. (Many would phrase it as Gibbs being the first one brave enough to speak).

"You'll do fine Ziva" Gibbs said. "You two are coming back as fiancées, I know it".

Ziva's mood instantly improved. She smiled at Gibbs, and then looked to Kensi and McGee, who both also gave her encouraging smiles. She turned to Tony, expecting the same from him. No luck.

"Boss, you've said that everyday for about a month now" Tony said. "Don't you see a pattern?"

Third time, third regret. Gibbs gave Tony a hard stare. Gibbs was the only person Tony feared more than Ziva, and he already was a dead man for his previous remarks.

"I see a pattern" Kensi said. "Ziva gets ready to propose, Gibbs says she'll do it, then you put discouraging thoughts in her head and get her nervous".

"Please, probette" Tony retorted. "This is Ziva, hear her roar. She's just doesn't want to get married and tied down. It ain't her style".

"Really, I'm sure I heard her once saying that she was looking forward to staying and starting a family." McGee said.

It devolved into a shouting match between Kensi, Tony, and McGee. Gibbs was soon losing his patience and almost yelled at them to shut up. Key word is _almost_: Ziva lost it first…about two weeks ago.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Ziva shouted. She was really not in the mood for this.

Ziva's tone shocked Kensi, who almost immediately Ziva's best friend when Kensi first joined the team. Ziva's tone shocked McGee, who always got along with Ziva in their united impatience with Tony. Ziva's tone even shocked Tony, who was never yelled at by Ziva like that. Heck, no one was yelled at like that by Ziva except for Kate when the two first met (look how that turned out). Gibbs was the only not shocked. He's been through what Ziva's been going through, although he never stalled for more than a week to ask any of his wives, and knew she was anxious beyond belief. Even Kate was shocked by Ziva's outburst…wait, Kate?!

Ziva grew white seeing Kate.

_Did she hear too much?_ Ziva thought. The confused look on Kate's face gave Ziva some comfort: she only heard Ziva's last reply.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked. She looked at everyone, looking for an answer, picnic basket in hand.

"Yeah, all's fine" Gibbs said, like nothing had happened. Kate wasn't entirely convinced, but she decided not to press about it.

"You ready?" asked Kate, smiling.

"Been all day" Ziva said, also smiling.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the elevator. As the doors closed, the others got back into the discussion.

"Ain't happening" Tony said.

"It will" Gibbs said. "Something in my gut".

Tony, McGee, and Kensi looked at each other silently. Gibbs always encouraged Ziva, but this was the first time he mentioned his gut.

_If Gibbs' gut says Ziva's going to do it, she just might_ they all thought as they got back to their work and lunch.

Kate and Ziva were riding to the parking garage in the elevator. Kate turned her head towards Ziva.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Kate asked gently.

"No, everything is alright" Ziva said, half-lying.

Kate turned her head back.

"If you ever want to talk, just talk. I'll listen" Kate said.

Ziva was beaming on the inside. Kate was always so understanding, even when the two of them went at it like cats and dogs (which Ziva once maligned to "rats and hogs"). Ziva felt extremely lucky having Kate as her girlfriend. Ziva turned her head to look at her. Her eyes, her hair, her mouth (and the smile it can make), her ears, there was nothing Ziva hated. Ziva studied Kate…and got a horrible, lurching sensation in her stomach.

_Not now_ Ziva pleaded to herself. She got this feeling every time she was about to propose to Kate. Every time, Ziva lost her nerve and either got away before Kate noticed or gave Kate some lame excuse. Ziva was cursing her feelings. She desperately wanted to ask Kate, to find out what the answer would be, to know if Ziva had a chance of being Kate's forever. Ziva fought to keep her tears back and her breakfast from churning back out. Ziva, a woman who assassinated countless people, fought men twice her size (winning most of them), and completed missions that would've scared most other people s***less without a sweat, was scared of Caitlin Todd and a metal circle.

They say there's a first time for everything. This may be the first time Gibbs' gut is wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was lying down, snoozing after lunch. Her stomach was full and content. Ziva's was full and two seconds away from violently emptying itself. She still hadn't popped the question.

There she was, lying on the blanket, eyes closed, biggest smile in the world. Kate was absolutely beautiful. Ziva couldn't take her eyes off of Kate. Ziva put her hand into her jacket pocket, grasping the ring box. She breathed in and out. She turned to Kate, opened her mouth to speak…and heard nothing coming out. Ziva turned back, her hand out of her pocket. Kate never noticed.

This was a common occurrence for the past month: Ziva psyches herself to ask, she gets to Kate, then either clams up or gets interrupted. Kate usually never noticed or, if she did, Ziva makes up some story that convinces Kate, like borrowing a pencil or a piece of candy, but doesn't get Ziva any closer to marrying her dream girl.

Doesn't help that, after the first week, maybe week and a half, her friends thought it was clever to say Ziva and Kate should have a double wedding…with their grandchildren. Ziva didn't laugh the first time they told it and it got less funny with time. They did try to help but no matter what, Ziva's nerve, which held all her life, even during her most dangerous missions for Mossad and NCIS (heck, she always enjoys those missions), was failing her when she needed it most.

_This is nuts_ Ziva thought. She steeled herself, shoved her hand in her pocket, and turned back to Kate, who opened her eyes and looked at Ziva. It was now or never. Ziva opened her mouth. Kate looked on, waiting to her what her girlfriend wanted to say. Ziva was silent for a second, then…

"Do you want some brownies?" Ziva asked.

"That'd be great, thanks" Kate said smiling, knowing Ziva made the best brownies.

Ziva crawled to where the half empty basket was. If there were any mind readers near the lake where Kate and Ziva were having their picnic, they've heard some of the foulest cursing ever to come from a human.

The cursing soon became vocal and loud, startling Kate. She got up and crawled to where Ziva was. Ziva was upset, but not the quiet way only Kate could've saw. Kate put her hand on Ziva's back.

"Hey beautiful" Kate said. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot the brownies" Ziva said, managing not to cry. Kate rubbed her back.

"Oops, guess we'll have to eat them at home, watching some cheesy chick flick" Kate said with a smile. When she saw Ziva smile, Kate went back to the middle of the blanket and lied back down. If Kate herself was a mind reader, she would've known that Ziva's smile was just an act.

_Damn_ Ziva shouted in her mind. _It's over. I blew it. Might as well give up now. Way to go David._

As Ziva beat herself up mentally, she realized how stupid she was. Kate wasn't going to reject her because she forgot brownies. Kate understood things can get forgotten. Kate was understanding by nature, and sweet and…Ziva realized she getting impatient. She crawled back to Kate as she felt a raindrop on her neck.

_Mother Nature must be getting ready for her late afternoon show_ Ziva thought, remembering what the weatherman said that morning. She put her hand in her pocket, grasped the box and gently shook Kate, who looked up.

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"Caitlin, will you…" Ziva started, as a raindrop hit Kate in the eye. Just a second after, a rainstorm that would've scared Noah started.

_They're dead_ Ziva thought furiously as she and Kate took the basket, blanket with their trash like a huge knapsack, and Kate's shoes and socks back to their car. Ziva made a mental note to find the weatherman from Channel 7 and kill him slowly, then start being ecologically unfriendly to get back at Mother Nature. It was their fault the picnic was ruined, why she was interrupted when asking Kate…

At this thought, Ziva started crying, her head on the steering wheel. Kate, who was about to put her shoes and socks back on, noticed. She ran her hand through her Israeli girlfriend's hair.

"Ziva the Terrible" Kate said softly. Ziva the Terrible was a remnant from their days as enemies, now a term of affection that usually cheered Ziva up. Key word here is _usually_.

"I just wanted today to be special" Ziva said through tears, her head not leaving the comfort of the steering wheel. Ziva felt Kate's hand leave her hair and heard the door open. She heard Kate get out and the door close. It took Ziva to realize what happen. She looked up to see Kate dancing in the rain, like a child with no cares in the world. Ziva smiled as Kate's sundress soaked and showed off Kate's figure. Ziva smiled as Kate turned around and motioned for Ziva to come out and join her. It took Ziva a second to realize this and, taking off her coat, joined Kate. They were soon soaking wet and looking like drown rats…happy drown rats. They chased each other and danced. In all this, they managed to get to the edge of the lake. As Kate dodged a playful advance from Ziva, she slipped and felled backwards into the lake. Ziva ran to the edge where Kate had been and looked for her, finding Kate when she bobbed up, laughing her head off. Seeing Kate obviously not in distress, Ziva jumped in to join her. They swam around and splashed each other. They had a mock fight, which ended with Kate pinning Ziva to rock in the lake. As Kate let go Ziva, in a moment of passion, kissed Kate and hugged her. Kate would've enjoyed it had Ziva not accidently hit the still hurting wound from yesterday.

"AH!" Kate exclaimed. She grimaced as Ziva let go, figuring out what caused Kate pain. Ziva took Kate's other shoulder and took her back to the car, where Ziva had a first aid kit.

As Ziva re bandaged Kate's wound, to the sound of rain and Kate saying she was over-reacting and that her wound wasn't that bad, Ziva thought about what happened that day. She remembered seeing Kate on the bed, her shoulder bandaged, Kate's wince when a nurse touched it during a check-up, something that almost got the nurse killed (Three guesses who the killer would've been). Kate getting shot, admittedly just a minor one, opened Ziva's eyes. She realized how dangerous their work was and how easy either of them could get killed the next day. Ziva realized that Kate or herself could die without Ziva ever getting a chance to tell Kate how she felt. If it was Ziva who died, Kate just wouldn't know unless another member of Team Gibbs said anything, something Ziva knew they wouldn't do. However, if it was Kate who was killed, Ziva would have to live the rest of her life knowing she never had the courage to ask Kate and find out what she would've said. That's why she wanted a picnic, although that's not working.

Ziva was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Kate was talking to her. She snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"I asked are you okay?" Kate said, concerned. "You've been acting strangely. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" Ziva lied. Kate wasn't entirely convinced, but turn to face forward.

Ziva did the same, hating herself for lying to Kate. Of course she's not fine. She had set out to ask Kate to marry her and she hasn't gotten closer than she did yesterday or the day before, the week before that, the month before…

"Kate" Ziva shouted, grabbing her coat and putting her hand in the pocket with the ring box, the latter Kate didn't notice.

"Yes?" Kate asked, visibly startled by Ziva's abruptness.

_This is it_ Ziva thought. _Now is my chance_. Ziva psyche herself, looked at Kate…and got that rolling and pulling in her stomach.

_Oh please, no_ Ziva pleaded to herself. Her stomach was not listening. Ziva tried to ask, but her nerve was keeping her silent. Kate grew curious.

"Ziva, what is it?" Kate asked, a small tinge of impatience in her voice. Ziva heard it. She forced her voice to work and pop the question. Ziva was partially successful.

"I love you" Ziva finally said.

Kate looked taken aback by this, then she smiled. Her eyes grew shiny and she blinked back a few tears as she leaned towards Ziva to kiss and hug her.

"I swear, I never get tired of you saying that" Kate said, nuzzling her face into Ziva's neck.

"I never get tired of saying it" Ziva said, her voice showing no hint of the fury at her latest failure. "We should get home and change before heading back to work. Gibbs will kill us if we're late"

Kate nodded and settled back. As they drove away, the two lovebirds both stole glances at each other. The only difference was that Kate wasn't crying her heart out. Ziva, as you may've already guessed, was.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Bullpen…

"Ziva is asking Caitlin's hand in marriage?" exclaimed Ducky, the NCIS medical examiner.

"She's asking without us there?" exclaimed Abby, the NCIS forensic scientist and all around happy-go-lucky Goth.

"No and no" Tony said. "She's "attempting" to, translation it ain't gonna happen"

SLAP. Tony didn't need to look who slapped the back of his head.

"Your lack of faith is disturbing" said Gibbs with a smirk as he sat back down at his desk.

"How come I didn't hear anything about this?" Ducky demanded. He was happily married (mostly) and would've been glad to help.

"Ziva didn't want anyone to know until she actually asked Kate" McGee explained. "We only knew because of a certain stool pigeon" McGee motioned to Tony as he spoke the last sentence.

"I would've let you know, but Ziva found out and…well, you can guess" Tony said, shuddering at the thought of that day.

"Hm, I can imagine" Ducky said. "The more people who know, the easier it would be to slip up and have Kate hear from someone else"

"Yeah, at this point, it might be doing Ziva a favor to tell Kate" Kensi said.

"You want to be the brave one?" Gibbs asked.

All was silent. It may be a good thing to tell Kate for Ziva. Ziva may one day appreciate it. It was a definite, however, that Ziva wouldn't appreciate before killing the squealer. If there was one thing you need to know about Ziva, it was never to test whether she'll carry out a threat. She will.

"Well, she's probably farther than I was when I asked Hetty" Ducky said. "It took me three months to get the courage to ask her"

"Well, we'll see if she can use any tips" whispered Abby. "Look who's here"

They turned to see Kate and Ziva come from the elevator, their picnic basket in Kate's hand. They chuckled to themselves when they saw Kate and Ziva were wearing different clothes than the ones they wore when they left.

"Well, well, well" Tony said. "Why the change? Done anything interesting?" The tone he used made it obvious what Tony meant. Normally, Kate would give him a hard stare and chewed him out for his perverted thoughts. Not today.

"We had fun. That's all you need to know" Kate said.

"So fun you lost track of time?" Gibbs asked.

Kate winced and began an apology, but the smirk on Gibbs' face told her he wasn't angry. He had little trouble if they were just late for paperwork as long as they were reachable, in case of a case. Gibbs' smile told Kate she didn't miss anything.

"Did Ziva do anything special?" Kensi asked, barely containing her excitement.

"No, she was her usual romantic self, nothing out of the ordinary" Kate said.

At that, Kate turned to Ziva. She noticed Ziva looked a little glum.

"Hey, Ziva" Kate asked. "You okay? You don't look well"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ziva lied quickly. "I just ate too much"

"Ducky, do you have anything I can borrow?" Kate asked, turning to Ducky.

After Ducky told Kate where to find the antacid, she left to get it and drop the picnic basket back in the break room fridge. Ziva sat down at her desk between Tony and McGee, who finished looking at Kate's right hand. They shook their head at Kensi. Kensi did the same. Gibbs gave Ziva a good natured "Nice going" look, while Ducky and Abby looked at her with a sad smile. Ziva began hoping they wouldn't say anything. She should've known better.

"I called the church" Tony said. "We can get a great rate if you and Kate share the wedding with my grandson Jon and his fiancée Heather"

Tony suddenly remembered Ziva's warning from earlier: _"Next person who makes an "Our grandchildren will be married by the time Ziva proposes" joke will not be able to produce the children needed for grandchildren"_ He readied himself for a beat down. The others were similarly ready for the other shoe to drop (Abby and Ducky were told about Ziva's warning). The only two things to drop were Ziva's head into her hands and her tears falling down her cheeks.

Ziva never cried, at least not more than a tear or two. Neither Tony, McGee, Kensi, Abby, or Ducky had ever saw it. Kate and Gibbs did, thought they never told the others out of respect for Ziva. Yet, here she was, sobbing. Kensi, McGee, Tony, and even Gibbs, who didn't joke as often as the others, instantly felt sorry. They knew she dreaded hearing their taunts, no matter how good natured they were meant to be. Abby, who never made a crack about Ziva not proposing (for which Ziva would forever be grateful) looked at Tony scornfully.

Ziva herself felt like a weak idiot for breaking down like this. She couldn't help it. It wasn't Tony's remark, though Tony was still a dead man. Ziva just had it: passing up so many opportunities to ask Kate wasted, her shame for being scared. Ziva hated herself at that moment.

_They're wrong_ Ziva thought bitterly. _I'm going be married with their great-grandchildren._ She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ducky's face. She smiled a little. She knew Ducky was above the jokes the others made.

"It took me three months until I asked Hetty for her hand in marriage" Ducky said.

"I can do better" Ziva said, her smile gone. "I will take three hundred years to ask Kate"

"Don't be so sure" Ducky said kindly. _How the others can make jokes at a time like this_ he thought to himself. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Ziva looked up and nodded, wiping tears from her face.

"First off, do you, absolutely, positively love Caitlin?" Ducky asked.

"More than anyone or anything" Ziva said.

"And can you imagine life without her?" Ducky continued.

Ziva closed her eyes and tried to think. She opened them.

"Yes, but it is a terrible, miserable life" Ziva said. She hoped those thoughts weren't a problem, though she doubted they were. Ducky's smile told her it was okay.

"Then here's the secret" Ducky said. "Don't think. Let your heart take over, because your brain is just going to find a million things that can go wrong. That's what stopping you"

The others smiled, though Gibbs was kicking himself. He should've realized it enough to know that was Ziva's problem.

_Count on Ducky being the one to figure it out_. Gibbs thought.

Ziva pondered Ducky's words. That sounded like her problem. She kept thinking about what Kate would say. She mostly imagined Kate saying yes, but thoughts about her kept creeping in about Kate saying no and, on bad days, either laughing at Ziva or hating her. Ziva vowed to try Ducky's plan next chance she got. Her next chance came quickly.

Kate came back, antacid in hand, to see Ducky walking away from Ziva's desk, revealing that Ziva's been crying. Distressed, knowing Ziva wouldn't have broken down in front of the team, ran the last few steps to Ziva and touched her face. Ziva looked at her.

"Hey, what's wrong, pret…" Kate started. She didn't finish as it's hard to talk when you're being passionately kissed by your lover.

Kate was shocked. Ziva may have given quick pecks in the office, but she never full-blown-passion kissed her in the office before her. Ziva definitely wouldn't let Tony get away with the whooping. Thankfully, Abby helped with that. Ziva broke off the kiss.

"Ziva, what…" Kate stammered.

"Caitlin, please do not talk right now" Ziva told her.

Kate stared in shock as Ziva took a few breaths. Ziva wished the others weren't here…_No, no, Ducky said do not think_ Ziva thought. Ziva just breathed and tried to empty her mind. All her hopes of Kate saying yes, her fear of Kate saying no, the reactions of the team no matter what the response was, her very real fear that she could just as easily throw up on Kate (that last one was the toughest to get rid of).

Now, it was just Ziva, her treacherous nerve, and her heaving and howling stomach. _No_ Ziva thought. She felt her heart, full of love and a desire to be with Kate. It was beating her nerve and stomach into submission. _I can do this, I can do this_ Ziva thought. Then she felt her nerve and stomach winning. Ziva panicked, but it gave her a new resolve. She looked at Kate. To Ziva, Kate was the only person…no, thing in the room…no, it was just Kate. Feeling her stomach doing cartwheels, Ziva just opened her mouth and hoped for the best.

"Caitlin Todd, you and I did not get along at first. Hell, I enjoyed what days there were when you did not come in. Then, I got to know you. Your heart, your personality, your inability to take crap from anyone. I saw how you cared for your friends and I wanted that. You took a chance and gave it to me and for that, I am eternally grateful. If you had not, we would not be together now, and I would not have this feeling in my heart."

Ziva kneeled to one knee. Her stomach began churning. _Fail me and I will punch you myself_ Ziva said vehemently. Her stomach calmed down. She gulped and reached into her coat pocket.

Kate and the others were shocked. Kate was wondering why Ziva was saying all that and thought Ziva got some fatal disease. At least, that's what she thought until Ziva kneeled down. Kate nearly fainted. She knew she could be wrong, but it suspiciously looked like… The others knew right away and were just shocked and proud Ziva was finally doing it…they think. Ziva continued.

"Kate, if I had never known you, I could probably have lived a decent life. Maybe I would have even gotten married. I do know it would not be worth not knowing you. Now that I have met and fallen in love with you, I can't imagine life without you. At least, not a pleasant one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Kate smiled. She loved Ziva's bluntness sometimes and she sometimes hated it: this was a love time. Kate then saw Ziva's hand leave her pocket, holding something. It suddenly made sense to Kate about why Ziva was acting different. She nearly fainted again as Ziva opened the ring box and held out the ring to Kate..

Ziva was about to faint as well. As hard as she tried, she kept thinking about Kate's answer. Her stomach and nerve were messing with her, and the confidence Ziva felt was evaporating fast. _Please, not now_ Ziva pleaded. She tried to force the question out, but her voice failed her. Ziva panicked and looked around. She saw Kate's face…and, without even thinking, heck, not even sure she said it:

"Caitlin Todd, will you marry me?"

The room was silent. Kate was dazed and couldn't speak. Then, she smiled, tears in her eyes.

_My god, just answer, please_ Ziva pleaded.

"Yes" was all Kate said.

Ziva couldn't remember what happened afterwards, except Kate had to help Ziva a little put the ring on Kate's finger. Ziva could barely remember congratulations from her teammates and friends, the hugs and kisses from Kate. As everything settled down and everyone got back to work (though it didn't turn out to as productive as usual) Ziva was still in a trance and thought the whole incident was a dream. It was only when night came and everyone was starting to pack up for home. Kate tapped Ziva on the shoulder. Ziva looked at the hand Kate used and saw the ring.

"Where did you get that ring?" Ziva asked in a daze.

"From you. You proposed" Kate answered.

"What was your answer again?" Ziva asked, still in her daze.

"Yes" Kate said, tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

Ziva pinched her hand. She felt pain. She bit her tongue. More pain. She slapped her face. Again, there was pain. Finally, she felt a Gibbs slap to the back of her head. That hurt as well. Ziva couldn't believe it. Her stomach, which had been her enemy for the past month, was light and airy, like it was hiding butterflies. Her nerve was its old self. No, it was better than ever. If it was its old self, Ziva wouldn't have jumped on her desk, shouted "SHE SAID YES!" at the top of her lungs, jumped off her desk and kissed Kate like there was no tomorrow. Ziva had won, and she got her prize: a life with Caitlin Todd.


	4. Epilogue

Ziva was typing away some paperwork while looking at pictures she made of Kate wearing wedding dresses. It was just pictures of her head glued on to pictures of models: some of them either made Kate look like she had a huge head, or a small one with a normal one right behind it. Ziva didn't care. It has been two weeks since Ziva proposed and got engaged, but it only felt like a day or two, especially with planning the wedding, which was three months away. Ziva doubted she could wait that long, but that was the only time Kate's father could come (the rest of her family were…less than pleased with Kate's choice of spouse). She was looking so deep at the picture of Kate and imagining her wedding that she didn't notice the real Kate at her desk. When she noticed, Ziva smiled, then realized something was bothering her.

"What is wrong Caitlin?" Ziva asked, praying to God it wasn't Kate having second thoughts.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Kate said.

"What for?" questioned Ziva, now more panicky.

"For not realizing you were trying to propose to me for a month" Kate said, wincing. "Tony told me how you were trying to ask and how you were getting discouraged".

Ziva smiled, inside and out, though she made a mental note to follow through on her threat to deprive Tony of children and grand-children.

"Kate, do not be sorry" Ziva said. "Your only fault was being someone who would make anyone happy"

"It's not just that" Kate said. She took a ring box and opened it to reveal a ring. It was similar to the one Ziva gave to Kate, although there a design difference.

"I've been trying to propose for four months" Kate said. "Everytime I tried, my stomach would lurch violently and my nerve would give out or my voice…"

Ziva got up and kissed Kate, tear running down her cheeks. If Kate thought Ziva would've been angry hearing this, she was wrong on so many levels. If anything, it made Ziva feel ten times better. Ziva broke off and sat back down. She turned to Kate in time to see her kneel on one knee.

"Ziva David, if someone told me five years ago I would marry you, I would've laugh. If someone told me today that I hated you five years ago, I'd laughed myself to death. Quite frankly, I can't imagine hating you, just like I can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?"

Kate sighed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Stupid, right?" Kate asked. She looked up to see Ziva in tears, smiling.

"Yes" Ziva said. Kate winced

"I knew it" Kate said, dejected.

"No, you misunderstood" Ziva said softly, barely containing herself. "Not 'Yes' it was lame. 'Yes' I want to marry you"

Kate lunged to Ziva and hugged her. Ziva hugged back. If you could find two happier people, call Gibbs. You would make an excellent investigator. You'd probably be a good replacement for Tony.

"Get a room" Tony shouted, smiling. His smile lasted ten seconds.

"Don't talk unless you're on the phone with an adoption agency" Ziva hissed.

When Tony turned around, green and scared for his pride and joy (yeah, I wish I hadn't typed that either), Ziva turned back to Kate.

It was going to be a long three months. However, it won't be as bad as waiting for this moment: knowing Kate and Ziva would soon be each other's forever.


End file.
